


Help Is Here

by frxnkieway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, Scared Castiel, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frxnkieway/pseuds/frxnkieway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is being held hostage and has been for almost 5 years now. He's slowly losing hope that anyone will find him. Until officer Dean Winchester is put on the case. What will happen when Dean finally rescues Castiel? What will happen to them afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared up at the smoke lidded ceiling wondering what day it was, what the time was, and when he'd ever get out of here. He had just woken up from being knocked out. His vision was blurry, going in and out of focus. He slowly sat up as coughs racked his body. While whimpering slightly in pain, he threw his legs to the floor. He raised his arms above his head to stretch them out. Bruises and cuts lingered his pale arms. There were chains around his wrists holding him to the bed. Very little wiggle room. That's how it's been for, 4 years now? He didn't know. He can't remember anymore. He barely remembered his name anymore, for all the times he's been hit across the head. Castiel. That was his name. He didn't know his last name anymore. But one thing he did remember was the guys name. The horrid guy. The guy he'd never forget. Nathan. He felt sick from thinking about it. 

They used to be good friends. Went to high school together, being in almost all of the same classes. Cas had almost asked Nathan to move in with him. But one night changed everything. He and Nathan were hanging at Cas's watching some movies. They were having the last weekend before they graduated from high school. They were both ecstatic about graduating. He still remembers to this day. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was just ending, and Nathan was about to leave. But Nathan had other plans. As Nathan was about to walk out his house, he pushed Cas into a chair, causing Cas to fall and hit his head on the corner of his marble counter. And when he woke up, he was in a different house. But an all too familiar house. One he'd been in hundreds of times. Nathan had proceeded to rape and chain Cas to his bed post. He made sure Cas always felt everything he did to him. Castiel was a mess then, he was always wondering why Nathan was doing this. He wondered how he never noticed Nathan acting weird around him. But he could never think of anything. He finally came to a conclusion. Cas deserved this, whatever he had done, this is his punishment. His breathing started to race, every time he thought of that day, he almost has a panic attack. But he has learned to suppress them because he had learned what would hapeen to him if he showed them. He never wants that again.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, usually you'd think he'd start get scared, but now he was so used to it. Cas went back to a sleeping position as the door unlocked and opened. Nathan walked in.

"Hey Cassie, ready for another round?" He asked with a devilish grin. 

Cas whimpered and shook his head. He's not allowed to talk until told. "Well that's your problem. Spread your arms and legs." He said and climbed onto the ratty bed. Cas barely moved, it hurt so bad. 

"When I tell you to move, you move!" And he got slapped across the face. Cas nodded and looked away, but spread like he was supposed to.   
Nathan then proceeded to rape Cas again, for the second time today. He thinks that is Nathans favorite thing to do to Cas. Either that or whipping him. He got whipped every day at around dinner time, not that Cas really got a dinner. The whipping sessions were the thing Cas absolutely despised. His back was all torn up, and it has been for almost 3 years now. And Nathan never gave him anything to suppress his pain. He said to 'suck it up or you get more'. 

And it didn't help that Cas barely got fed. He was severely underweight. Him being around 23, he can't remember anymore, he guesses he weighs around 105 to 110. He used to be toned, he was pretty strong, so we weighed around 140. But since he doesn't get the nutrition he needs, he lost 35 pounds and he wasn't strong anymore. He was so skinny, but he deserves it. He got one meal a day, a sandwich and an apple. He also got two bottles of water a day. 

Cas always wondered how no one had found him yet. Was his house being taken care of? Are they still trying to find him? Have they given up? Are they ever going to find him? He's lost almost all hope. He's been here for so long and nobodies found him yet. That's not a good sign. He misses his family, even though it's just his brother Gabriel. He misses Gabe so much. He knows that Gave would never stop trying to find Castiel until he found him. He just never knew that Cas was friends with Nathan. That was the major thing they didn't know. They kept their friendship secret, because they were slowly becoming a couple.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Nathan left to go to work later that day. That means he can just rest. He doesn't get to sleep much, Nathan always makes him stay up fulfilling his 'needs'. So he probably gets around 3 hours a night. If he had a mirror, he'd probably be able to confirm that he has massive bags from lack of sleep under his eyes. And his hair, his hair would always be a mess. It's been cut about 3 times while he's been here. And it was horribly cut. 

He looked around, and saw the light of the sun come through the window. There were curtains over them, but light somehow seeped through them. He missed being able to breathe in the fresh air, he missed being able to hear the birds chirping happily, he missed the sound of the wind through the trees. Who knows if he'll ever see outside fully again. He tugged a little at his hands, trying to wiggle to a more comfortable position. He hurt all over and he hated it. He felt tears tug at his eyes, but he hated crying, and you could always tell when he was. Crying made him feel like he was giving in, giving up. And he didn't want to feel like that. And if Nathan found out that Cas had been crying, he would most likely be whipped. He definitely didn't want that. 

He couldn't help but wonder if anyone would actually find him. In a year? In a week? Never? The multiple answers killed him. The curiosity killed him. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. He quickly shook his head and tried to stop them from leaking. But it was all too late. He quietly started sobbing into his hands as he scrunched up into a small ball on the bed. His tears slowed into small hiccups as he fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading what I have so far, updates might be a little slow at first, but I will update every week hopefully :)


	2. Help Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a little filler, and a little more background information. And a mini cliff hanger at the end :)

Chapter 2

DEAN'S POV

Dean had been put on this case about 2 weeks ago, after the last chief 'gave up on it'. This case has been the longest case that the Kansas Law Enforcement has had. Almost going on to 4 years. It was quite a sad and overwhelming case. A teenager name Castiel Novak had been kidnapped at the age 18. Last people had heard of him he was going to hang out with a friend. The friend said that Castiel had never made it to his house. At first he was suspicious, but everything lined up. But it was still really fishy. Something about the once suspect Nathan Comme made Dean wary. The look in his eyes when he looked at Dean, he could never forget that. But Dean couldn't do anything because he had no proof it was him, the chief said that there was no reason to get a search warrant because they wouldn't be looking.

Dean was determined to find Castiel, no matter what it took. He had an interview tomorrow actually with Nathan Comme. He's really excited because they had just gotten new pictures and evidence on Castiel. Some that nobody knew yet. He would bring the pictures to the interview and keep them at his side just in case. Once he found something that connected Nathan and Castiel, he would get Nathan under arrest. He just knew something would come up. 

He sat down at the table in his office and pulled out the file. Castiel was a fair looking guy, an olive type of skin, dark hair that looked like would never be tamed. His blue eyes just stuck out beyond belief, Dean's never seen eyes that blue before. Castiel looked maybe a few inches shorter than himself, probably weighing around 145, and by the way it looked, he looked pretty strong. 

The part that bothered Dean was that Castiel's parent didn't even care. His mom had died when he was younger, it doesn't say when or how, he'd have to get that information soon. But his dad is alive and well, but nowhere to be seen. But he did have a brother, Gabriel. Gabriel actually is looking for Castiel, he really cares. It's good to see. Gabriel probably comes to the station every week about two times, desperate for more information on his brother. 

And it seemed like none of Castiel's friends tried either. If he had any friends. Gabriel was really the only person who stuck around to help, a few people came the first week he was missing, but they never came back. It was really sad. 

"Dean, Gabe's here," Jo called. Jo was Dean's partner for the case. They were really good friends anyway. Also, it's good to see that Gabe's here.   
"Alright, be there in a sec," He called back. He put away the pictures and put them in the filing cabinet. He got up and walked over to the main office in the front. He saw the candy lover standing and talking to Jo.  
"Hey Gabe, what's going on?"   
"Eh, not much, just seeing if there's any new leads." Gabe replies to him.

"Well I don't know if Jo told you, but we did get some new pictures, I'll show them to you if you want." Dean said, pointing to the filing cabinet with his thumb.   
"Really? Of course I wanna see."

Dean and Gabe then walked to Dean's office. Dean went and got the file back out, and put it on his desk. Gabe sat across from him as he pulled out the pictures and placed them one by one in front of Gabe. 

Gabe's eyes skimmed the first few, and sighed. He picked the third one up and his eyes widened almost.

"This one..this jacket. He used to wear it everywhere, he would never take it off. Do you have it?" Gabe asked quietly.  
"We do have it, but it's being sent for prints. We found it stuffed in a box in Castiel's bedroom. It was torn on the front by the arm. It is really strange, whoever took Castiel, came back with him, maybe to get something, we aren't sure yet. It's difficult to understand, it wasn't a smart move for the kidnapper." Dean tells Gabe.  
Gabe nodded slightly and put the picture back to where it was. He then went through the rest of the pictures. His eyes caught one and he gasped. 

"T-that one...where was that?" 

"We found that at his friend Nathan's house, we asked him about it a while back and he said that Castiel had left it at his house a few weeks before and that he was meaning to give it back, but he then disappeared. We were suspicious, but we didn't mention it to you yet until we got pictures, so here it is." 

"No, that can't be right. Out of Cas' life, he only took it off once. It was our mum's. He got the necklace, and I got a bracelet." Gabe then rolled up his jacket sleeves and showed Dean the bracelet that he had always seen before, but just always thought that it was something he wore. "Once mum died, Cas took it off for the funeral, because he wanted to hold it as they said prayers to her and took her to the cemetery. That's the only time he ever took it off. So something is wrong about this, I know he wouldn't just take it off for no reason." Gabe finished. 

Dean was very surprised. This was really good news. Something or someone must of either forced Castiel to take it off, or it was taken off. They needed to interview Nathan right away. 

Dean sprung up and called out to Jo.   
"Jo, get an interview room ready, we have one last minute." Dean said.

"Gabe, you think you can stay a little longer? He need you to be with us to interview him. It'll be good to have you." Dean asked Gabe, Gabe has done it before about maybe two years ago. 

"Yeah, sure." Gabe replied and got up. Dean put the pictures in the file and took it with him, Gabe following, to the IR. Gabe sat and Dean told him to stay while he calls Nathan. 

"This is officer Dean Winchester from the Kansas Law Enforcement, is this Nathan Comme?" 

"Y-yea this is, what do you want?" Nathan replied sharply.

"We need you down at the station for an interview on Castiel Novak. Please be here within 10 to 15 minutes tops. You cannot back out. There will be charges pressed." Dean replied.

"Fine, I'll be there." And he hung up. dean huffed and walked back to Gabe. 

"He'll be here in ten." Dean said. 

"Good, this bastard better tell us why he has the necklace." Gabe said to him. 

"Don't worry, we'll get something out even if we have to keep him overnight."

"Oo, that'll be fun." Gabe chuckled. 

"No kidding," Dean replied, also getting a chuckle out of himself. Tonight was going to be a long night.   
\--------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the long wait!!! I'll try to have the next chapter sooner! Anyway, I hoped you liked!


	3. Soooo Sorry!

Sooo I know that this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about not posting for a long while. I've been very busy and sick lately and it's been hard to get onto here to write. But yes, I do plan to continue this story! And, I already have some of the next chapters written! So I plan on getting back into the groove of posting,,,, I really hope you guys can forgive me. By the way,,, my instagram is @/adorablecas if you want to DM me ideas or just talk (I'm on there more than I am on here) ...... Who's ready for Season 12????? I know I am. Alright then, sorry again for the lack of updates, there will be some chapters in the near future! :) Thanks for the support everyone <3


End file.
